Blood Of My Blood
by spuffyfanatic1975
Summary: AU for end of season 2-3. Angel is never reensouled. Spike helps Buffy. Buffy is mortally wounded by Demon. Spike turns her. She keeps her soul but refuses to feed from humans so she feeds from Spike, which is against vampire law and leads to trouble with
1. Default Chapter

1

The Mansion stood tall and empty, giving an air of foreboding. Buffy rubbed her shoulders nervously. She was still unsure about the plan her and Spike had hatched to stop the awakening of Acathla. She sighed, glancing at him. Spike, the pain in her ass, had approached her with a deal she couldn't pass up. He would her stop Angeles's apocalypse as long as she let him escape Sunnydale with his ho-bag girlfriend in tow, never to return to her town again. Of course, she had reservations. After all, she was making a deal with the devil here, but she could see no other way. Angelus had to be stopped somehow, and Spike's offer was the best way to do it.

At least this deal meant that her friends were somewhat safe. Thanks to the peroxide pest, Xander and Willow never had to face off with Angelus…at least not yet anyway.

Angelus. She closed her eyes against the ache the name caused her. He was the monster with the face of the man she had loved. She knew that Angel was gone forever now…but see Angelus…witnessing just how evil he really was…knowing what was hidden inside the man she had spent so much time with and gave her virginity to…it broke her heart.

"Ready Slayer?" Spike asked, stomping out his cigarette, unaware of his reluctant companion's inner turmoil. "Remember, we have to be fast about this. The Poof and Dru will be back from their hunting soon. I rather that big rock in there be smashed to tiny bits by then," Spike took another draw off the cigarette, ignoring the disgusted scrawl sent his way.

"Do you have to do that?" Buffy frowned. Smoking was so disgusting. She wished Spike would wait until after their mission to light up. There was nothing she hated more then second hand smoke…wait. She took that back. She hated him and creatures like him! All except for…no. She couldn't think of Angel now…she couldn't think of him ever again. Angel was dead. The creature in his place was just a distant relative that she was going to have to kill in the not so distant future.

"It calms my nerves," was his flat reply. He didn't even bother to look at her.

Buffy just rolled her eyes. As if she cared about his nerves. "Are there anyone else in there?"

"Nope. Just that idiot minion Angelus has guarding the thing, but he's easy pickings. I'm all ready when you are pet."

Buffy tightened her hold on her stake, prepared to follow Spike inside. She may be working with Spike, but that didn't mean that she trusted him. One false move on his part and he was dust. She would just have to find another way to stop Angelus. "Ok. Let's get this over with."

The mansion was indeed deserted, no minions in sight. How unwise of Angelus. His arrogance had indeed reached new heights. Keeping her slayer senses on alert, Buffy followed Spike into a larger room where Acathla was in the cent of the floor with a single vampire sleeping up against it, unaware of the uninvited guest.

"Like I said, love. Bloody idiot," Spike snorted. This was going to be too easy. He made a move to decapitate the wanker when he remembered that he wasn't alone. He moved aside to make room for the slayer. Perhaps she wanted the honors. "Sorry. Did you want a go?"

"God, just kill him already. We don't have time for this," Buffy rolled her eyes, hiding her amusement at Spike's show of chivalry. It wouldn't do for him to know that she found him funny at times.

"As you bloody well wish," Spike grabbed the vampire's head and gave it a good twist.

Buffy coughed as vamp dust drifted into her nose. Ugh, she hated what that happened. She always choked on the dusty remains. "Gross."

"Come on, love. Let's get the sodding deed over with. The sooner this is done, the sooner Dru and I can blow this bloody town," Spike took hold of the statues head.

"Amen," Buffy agreed, going for the statue's feet. Spike wasn't the only one ready for this Acathla threat to end. The sooner the statue was gone, the safer they all would be. No doubt about that.

So. That was that. Acathla was now nothing more then a pile of rocks sinking down to the depths of the ocean, witnessed only by one slayer and one vampire. Another apocalypse had been prevented and Buffy's friends were safe.

Buffy looked at Spike and not for the first time was astounded by how good-looking he really was…and the accent…if only he wasn't a vampire, and a soulless one at that. With Angel gone, she wouldn't have minded getting to know him better.

"So you're leaving tonight…right?" She asked, feeling the need to remind him of his promise and not really sure how she felt about a Spikeless Sunnydale. She had to admit that he kept things interesting.

Spike looked at her, an amused twinkle in his eye. If he didn't know any better, he'd think the Slayer didn't want him to go after all. "That's the plan, love. I'm taking Dru and blowing this sodding pop stand. I can't guarantee Angelus's departure…"

"That's ok. I can handle Angelus. I just want Drusilla gone. I don't what to have her to deal with along with him," she winced at her tone. She didn't mean to sound so harsh. She didn't like Spike, but without his help, stopping Acathla's activation would have been a lot harder then it was. "Listen…don't let this go to your head or anything, because I still hate you, but thanks. You've probably saved me a whole lot of trouble."

He shrugged, not bothering to meet her eyes. He searched for something smart ass to say, but strangely nothing came to him. "Don't mention it, slayer. If you need help again…"  
"I won't call you," She smiled, not resisting the amusement she felt. Sometimes you just had to laugh.

"Yeah. Well I better go collect Dru," Spike shrugged, frowning at the urge to stay. There was something about this slayer that drew him to her. He didn't know what it was, but hopefully some distance would make it disappear. "Good-bye Slayer."

She blinked as Spike was suddenly gone. He was off to collect his ho-bag girlfriend and leave her and Sunnydale in peace. Buffy frowned at the sudden sadness she felt over his departure. This should be a moment of relief for her. Acathla was gone and so were two master vampire. If Spike kept his word, she'd never have to see him, nor Drusilla again.

She should be happy, not suddenly missing the peroxide vamp. This was so not of the good. Maybe she just needed some worry-free down time with Willow and Xander. That always seemed to cheer her up. She took one more look at the dark ocean, before heading back to town. Spike and all things concerning him were pushed to the back of her mind. She saved the world. It was time to party.


	2. 2

2

One month later…

Buffy fidgeted nervously under the steady gaze of her mother. It's been two weeks and three days since Joyce had found out that her daughter was a vampire slayer. How she found out was simple, really. Buffy had once again climbed out of her window for her nightly patrol. Joyce had wanted to ask Buffy a question, just to find her daughter's room empty. Angry, she went out looking for her. Unfortunately a vampire chose that moment to attack. Lucky for Joyce, Buffy was on her way home. It was a long fight, but Buffy had the upper hand and staked the vampire as soon as she had an opening, leaving Joyce with a thousand questions like where did her daughter learn martial arts and why was she so strong?

At first, Joyce was angry that this secret had been kept from her since her daughter was sixteen, but she was getting used to the idea that her little girl was a superhero and that destiny came first. She just wished things could be different for Buffy. She wished that her girl could go back to being a normal girl again.

"Mom, what is it?" Buffy turned, becoming irritated by her mother's silent staring. It was really beginning to wig her out.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if Mr. Giles would object to a trip to Europe."

Buffy's eyes widened in shock. Giles and her mom? In Europe? Together? Can you say ewww? They were too old for that type of thing. Besides, Giles was still mourning Jenny. It was too soon to go flying off to a foreign country with a woman he barely knew.

"Mom! He's my watcher, not to mention he hadn't gotten over Miss. Calendar's death and…you barely know him! No! You can't go to Europe with him!"

Joyce's laughter filled the room. Once again her daughter had jumped to conclusions. "Buffy, honey. Calm down. I wasn't talking about taking Mr. Giles. I was talking about you. Would Mr. Giles mind if I take you to Europe? The gallery has a trip coming up and I thought it'd be nice to take my daughter who had always dreamed of going."

"Oh," Buffy blushed, embarrassed by the outburst. She was always doing that. Jumping to conclusions. She just wanted the earth to swallow her up right then. Relief filled her as she noticed the darkening sky outside. It was time for patrol Thank TPTB for small favors. "I'll ask him tomorrow. He'll probably say no, with Angelus still on the loose…," Buffy sighed, readying herself for the disappointment. Giles would never let her leave Sunnydale, not with a master vampire terrorizing the town. It was best to not even hope for a yes.

"Well, maybe he'll surprise you," Joyce smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Better yet, I'll talk to him. I'll tell him that there's no choice in the matter."

Buffy just smiled and grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair it was hanging from. Maybe there was some hope after all. After all, Giles would never go against her mother. "He might listen to you. Well, gotta go. Patrol awaits."

"Be careful, sweetie. I know that you can take care of yourself, but I can't keep from worrying."

"I will mom. I'll be home soon," Buffy hugged her mother one last time before walking out the door, weapons in hand. Another night of vamp staking had begun.

Spike frowned as he watched Drusilla drape her pale arms over Angelus's leather clad shoulder, a flirtatious twinkle in her obsidian eyes. He looked away, remembering that he used to be the owner of that lust-filled gaze…she had once been his…but now…she barely even looked at him.

A month ago…when he had returned from helping the sodding slayer, Spike came back to inform his dark princess that they were leaving, but what he had found had shattered his heart to pieces that he feared could never be put back together. Angelus had been waiting for him and had the sodding gall to inform him that he and Dru had mated. They had claimed each other and he wasn't willing to share his mate. Drusilla was moving out of Spike bed and into Angelus's. Permanently.

It's been a long month full of avoiding Angelus and his former lov er and staying out of sight of the slayer. The bloody bint may get the idea that he had gone back on his promise to leave Sunnydale with Dru in toll and stake him. Not that he was scared of her. Hell no. He just wasn't in the right frame of mind to fight her yet.

"We're going hunting, boy. Are you joining us, or will this be another night of moping? I'd think you'd be happy with your legs working an all?" Angelus loomed over Spike, his eyes glinting with malicious glee as he pulled Dru to him in a tight embrace. It was an undeniable fact that Angelus enjoyed rubbing his claim on Dru in the younger vampire's face. The boy needed to be taken down a peg or two. Stealing Drusilla's affections was just the way to do it.

Spike only shrugged as he got to his feet, ignoring the way Dru pressed her body against her sire's. Looking at her only reminded him of all he had lost and he could do without those type of memories at the moment. "Might as well. Nothing else to do in this sodding town.

Pushing back his rage, Spike followed the laughing couple ot into the night, sick of watching them and tired of hiding out from a brassed slayer. Heck, he hoped he did run into the bint. End this bloody nightmare once and for all.

The night was definitely on the slow side. One of the slowest Buffy had ever experienced in her career as the slayer. Usually there would be some kind of vamp activity going on, even if it was only a fledgling rising fresh from it's grave; but tonight, there wasn't a vamp in sight.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Buffy sighed. Needless to say, bored now. Nothing to do but keep waiting for vampires that just weren't going to show up.

Well…since the forces of darkness seem to have taken a night off, so will she. There was no use in patrolling when there was nothing to slay. Maybe she could gather Willow and Xander and head for The Bronze. Yeah, that's what she'll do. A night of fun was exactly the thing a bored slayer needed.

All thoughts of fun fled Buffy's mind when something did show up. A huge green demon with huge claws was trashing a crypt. The night had just gotten a little more interesting. She was going to get some slayage in after all.

"Hey!" Buffy approached the demon, slipping fully into slayer mode. "Someone paid good money for that! I suggest that you stop right now or I'm going to kill you…you know…forget that…I'll just kill you anyway. Save everyone a world of trouble," Buffy shrugged, going into a roundhouse kick, but to her surprise, the demon grabbed her foot and twisted her ankle, sending Buffy to the ground. "Ow. No fair. You are so going to pay for that."

Buffy began to pick herself off the ground, steely determination burned in her gaze. She was going to beat this thing to a bloody pulp. No way was she going to let this weird…thing win. She was on her feet, just for the demon to plunge it's claws deep into her abdomen. She didn't bother repressing the scream that ripped through her as pain flowed through her body. Tears fell as she stared down at the claw retracting from the wound and blood spilled onto the crushed grass below.

This was it. The end of the road. She was going to die and this time no amount of CPR was going to bring her back. Another slayer, dead. Another one called. The saddest thing of all was that she hadn't gotten to say goodbye. Her mother, Giles, and her friends…they will bury her and then make room for another slayer to take her place. God! She hated this! She was nowhere near ready to die. More tears fell as the demon let her body fall to the cold ground and ran off into the darkness, beyond caring that it had just achieved what all vampires strived for. It had just killed a slayer.

Bloody bint! That was the one constant thought running through Spike's mind as he headed back to the lair he shared with Angelus and Drusilla. To say that the night was a sodding mistake was an understatement. For the last two hours, Spike watched the love of his unlife and the man he hated more then anything hang all over each other as they hunted and killed. He had once thought that nothing could come between himself and his dark princess; But of course, he hadn't been counting on Angelus's reappearance and Drusilla's desire to be her sire's true mate. Of course, he should have known. How many times had he brought up the mating ritual, just to have her bloody refuse?

Spike didn't bother to repress the growl that escaped him as he thought about all he had endured for his dark princess. Escaping an angry mob, facing off with the slayer in order to restore her strength…yet it was Angelus she had chosen. All Spike had ever done was bullocks to her. It was no fucking fair!

He stopped in midstride as his foot hit something soft and silent. He vamped out at the smell of fresh blood. A slight groan drew his attention to the ground, where Buffy laid bleeding to death.

Bloody hell! The slayer! She was just laying there at his feet, her life blood flowing out of her. Now he knew that life was unfair! He was supposed to be the one that killed the slayer! He had wanted to be the one that spilt her blood onto the cold ground and give her the death worthy of a slayer; but no! Something else had come along and stole his kill. The lousy git didn't even kill her properly. The slowing beat of her heart was proof of that.

"Spike?" Buffy managed to move her head to look up at the shadow that loomed above her.

She wasn't gone, but she was fading fast. He could hear the weakening beat of her heart and the shallow rasp of her breath. The girl will most likely be dead within the hour. Maybe even less then that.

"Why look at what we have here," he knelt next to her, inhaling the delicious scent of slayer blood. He was so tempted to taste her, maybe even lay claim to the kill, but then again, who would he be impressing? Not Dru. That was for bloody sure. "Look like something had itself a big bite of slayer."

"You…lied…to…me," Buffy forced the words out of her mouth as it became increasingly hard to breathe. She stared at him in bewilderment. She had been so sure that Spike had kept his word. There had been no sign of him for over a month. Now to see him gloating over her death…it was all too much to comprehend. "You…you said that you'd leave with Dru…silla."

Spike snorted as he got to his feet and began to pace as he thought of his love for Dru and how she had allowed that wanker of a sire back into her life and bed. He opened his mouth to say something rather snaky when Drusilla's burst of playful laughter reached him through the night air.

This is all your fault, you know! Couldn't keep them legs shut could you! You just had to go sleep with the bastard and bring him back into our lives! Reeking havoc…talking what's mine…"

Buffy frowned, trying to ignore the pain that was swallowing her whole. She wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. Hopefully, listening to this clearly deranged vampire will take her mind off her hopeless situation. Maybe she could just silently fade away, while Spike stood there, ranting on about something she didn't really care about. "What…are you…talking about?"

"Drusilla and that bloody ex of yours, love. They've mated. It was that night you and I smashed that damn statue. She was mine! We were going to be forever, Dru and I! Then that bloody wanker came back and all we had was forgotten. She loves her bloody daddy now. It's not fair, I tell you. It was I who saved her from Prague. I was the one that restored her! Not that Ponce! If only…if only I could take something away from him."

A small groan came from Buffy as her pain worsened. Spike's frown turned thoughtful as an idea hit him. Buffy was an obsession for Angelus. No one was to kill her except for the great poof. Well, obviously that plan was ruined…but what if he took the slayer away on a whole different level? What if he turned her? Oh wouldn't Peaches be furious! Ha! She'd make a right pretty vamp, too. Of course, being the slayer, she'll keep the soul, but she'd be the strongest vampire there ever was and she'd be all his. The wanker would never be able to take her away. Not like he had Dru.

"Hate to tell you this, pet. You are not going to die tonight," he knelt next to the dying slayer, pushing a stray lock out of her eyes.

Buffy's eyes widened in alarm as she realized what Spike was planning to do. He was going to turn her into the very thing she hunted. She looked at him with pleading eyes. She didn't want this. She just wanted to go home and go one with her human life. Go to school, be with her friends. Heck, forget all about the slaying. She quit. All she wanted was to live out her life as a human girl, but obviously that wasn't going to happen. She was going to be like Spike. A creature of the night with no real love anywhere in her body. She had to stop this somehow. She had to fight.

"No Spike…let me die…please…don't…"

Her protests were ignored as Spike pulled her against his body and sank his fangs into her neck. She tried to push him away, but she had no more strength left. She was helpless.

Spike didn't have long to wait for her heart to slow, since she had lost so much blood already. He pulled himself away from her throat and used his fangs to slice his own wrist. It was time for the final step. Gently he brought his bleeding wrist to Buffy's mouth. She had tried to resist, but it was no use. Her survival instinct kicked in and she was sipping away at his wrist. Buffy felt her body chemistry change as she drank the powerful, cool substance. As unconsciousness took her, Buffy knew that her life was by all means over.


End file.
